


First Burn

by Magick_Ryoku



Series: Hamilton Meets Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mention of Winteriron (Tony/Bucky), Sad, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magick_Ryoku/pseuds/Magick_Ryoku
Summary: Tony admitted to the whole world he was having an affair with a women.It wouldn't have been a bad thing unless he wasn't married to Steve and having a son.





	First Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little AU where I combined Hamilton and the Avengers, where Tony is basically Alexander and Steve is Eliza.  
> The lyrics belong to the musical Hamilton and to Lin Manuel Miranda, I changed them a bit to fit them into the story.  
> If you want here's a link to the song while you're reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKZdctYLm1Q

~~~~~~~~Steve sorted the letters by the fireplace with trembling hands and a face streaked with tears.

He still couldn't believe that Tony, the man he loved and devoted his life to, would do such a thing.

He fed the fire with the letters, that once showed great affection and commitment and now only showed pain and broken trust.

 

_I saved every letter you wrote me,_

_From the moment I saw you I knew you were mine_

_You said you were mine_

_I thought you were mine..._

He heard soft steps behind him.

He didn't want to talk to him, he didn't even want to look at him, his heart wretching in pain.

"Do you know what Natasha said when I told her what you've done?" He asked hoarsely. "She said: you have married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun."

"Steve-" Tony started.

"Don't," Steve gritted his teeth. "Take another step in my direction, I can't be trusted around you." 

"Steve, I just want to talk." Tony clasped his arm but Steve pushed him away.

"Don't think you can talk your way into my arms." He glared daggers at Tony.

He turned back to the fireplace, continuing to burn the letters.

"I'm burning the letters you wrote me," Steve said with indignation. "You can stand over there if you want." 

"Steve, please listen, I'm sorry-" Tony pleaded.  ~~~~ ~~~~

"I don't know who you are." Steve said weakly, "I have so much to learn."

 

_I'm re-reading your letters and watching them_

_Burn..._

_I'm watching them_

_Burn..._

 

"I- I can explain..." Tony reached his hand to hold Steve's, but decided it was a bad idea. "Just please, listen."

"How can I listen to you, Tony?!" Steve turned furiously, " You published the letters she wrote to you. You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed!" He indicated 'The whole world' with his hands.

"I was just trying to clear things up!" Tony raised his voice but he stared at the floor, his eyes full of sorrow and regret.

"In clearing your name you have ruined our lives!" Steve crumbled one of the letters he was holding and threw it at him. 

Tony kept his eyes on the floor, winching from the hit of the crinkle letter. Steve walked past him as he derisively said, "Heaven forbid, a journalist whisper; 'He's part of some scheme'." He turned swiftly to face Tony, fire in his eyes. "Your enemy whispers, so you have to scream!" He yelled the last part.  

"It wasn't like that, it was on the news and he came bursting into a journalist conference," Tony barked a sour laugh. "So it wasn't quite a whisper."

"I know about whispers..." Steve averted his eyes, his face scrunched in heartache, as he looked defeated. "..I see how you look at my best friend."

Tony jerked from the accusation of his relationship with Bucky. "I- That is not true! Just listen to yourself!" He gripped Steve's arm, forcing him to look at him. Steve looked him in the eyes with a fake smile on his lips, "Don't try to deny it, I'm not naive. I have seen women and men around you, so don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms!" His smile turning into a boiling wrath. "ALL YOUR DAMN CHARMS!" He shouted, shoving Tony away. Tony flinched, Steve never raised his voice to a point of shouting or swearing. Steve went back to the fireplace, picking up the box of letters. "I'm going to quit the team," he said quietly, throwing more letters into the fire after giving them one look.

Tony winched in agony, the team was Steve's family, it was his everything... "No, Steve, don't quit the team because of me. The team needs you... I- I need you..."

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative. Let future newshounds wonder how Steve reacted when you broke his heart." He huffed in exasperation. "You have thrown it all away, now stand back and watch it burn."

 

_Burn_

_Just watch it all_

_Burn_

 

"And when the time comes, explain to Peter the pain and embarrassment you put his Papa through." Steve looked over his shoulder, anger and hurt painting his features. 

"Please just please don't leave! I tried to be the best for you two, to build the Stark industry to perfection, to be the superhero you saw me as and I messed up! And I know it! Just please let me prove myself again to you!" Tony begged for forgiveness, but it was too late.

"When will you learn?" Steve turned to face him, shaking his head. "That PETER is your legacy. That WE are your legacy!" he pointed at himself and at a framed picture of his, Tony and Peter, a picture of a happy family. "So if you thought you were mine..."

Steve finished burning the letters, he took a backpack that laid by the fireplace and headed for the door. 

Tony seized his arm, stopping him from going out the door. "Steve, please, stay. At least for the team. At least for Peter." he breathed.

Steve shook his head once more, releasing gently his grip. "Don't, Tony... I'll be back for Peter..." Giving him one last look and exited the door.

 


End file.
